The Tiger and the Dragon
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: UA humano. El torpe y común chef Yao Wang está cansado de que crean que es aburrido y predecible. Cuando conoce al enigmático y un poco inquietante Ivan Braginski, Yao se cautiva inmediatamente. Al enamorarse más se vuelve evidente cuán peligroso Ivan realmente es… pero Ivan está igual de herido, y Yao podría estar demasiado enamorado como para importarle las consecuencias…
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

Nuevo día, nuevo fanfic. Un RoChu esta vez. Debo ser sincera, no soy muy fanática de esta pareja pero obviamente tengo que subirlo. Esta es la versión ya corregida así que no habrá ningún problema con la trama. Por cierto, creo que no podré subir nada hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas… no estoy segura pero sólo quiero hacérselos saber. Disculpen el inconveniente.

Como siempre, las palabras que se encuentren en **negritas** serán explicadas al final de cada capítulo.

Versión original en inglés: FanFiction (/s/8466836/1/)

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejármelo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a Favoritos tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Pareja: Ivan Braginski/Yao Wang (Rusia/China)_

_Sumario: UA humano. El torpe y común chef Yao Wang está cansado de que crean que es aburrido y predecible. Cuando conoce al enigmático y un poco inquietante Ivan Braginski, Yao es inmediatamente cautivo. Al enamorarse más se vuelve evidente cuán peligroso Ivan realmente es… pero Ivan está igual de herido, y Yao podría estar demasiado enamorado como para importarle las consecuencias…_

* * *

**The Tiger and The Dragon  
**_(El Tigre y el Dragón)_

_Febrero, 2010_

_Una ciudad en Estados Unidos_

.

"Yao, honestamente, ¿podrías alegrarte un poco? ¡No has dicho una palabra en toda la noche!" Arthur le robó una serpentina roja a un vendedor ambulante, la convirtió en una pelota, y la arrojó a la cabeza de Yao. Yao trató, sin éxito, de atraparla antes de que le pegara.

"Se le llama fatiga," refunfuñó Yao irritado. "No he tenido un solo día libre en dos semanas." Rebuscó la pelota de papel rojo y la arrojó de regreso a Arthur. Alfred la atrapó sin problema, la desenvolvió, la colocó sobre el cuello de Yao y la ató como una pequeña pajarita. Yao se detuvo y miró obstinado al demasiado-alegre estadounidense.

"¡Yao, debes celebrar!" dijo Alfred, sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Yao, apretando los dientes.

"¡Porque es el Año Nuevo chino! ¡Es la época donde tus compatriotas se reúnen, se disfrazan de dragones gigantes, comen galletas de la fortuna y compran esas burdas estatuas de Buda!"

Yao mantuvo la mirada de obstinación. No sabía que era más asombroso – la ignorancia terca de Alfred o el hecho de que, después de todos estos años, eso aún le sorprendía.

"Alfred, eres un _imbécile,_" dijo Francis con desdén, golpeando a Alfred en la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alfred indignado, sobándose la cabeza mientras Arthur sólo reía. Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron caminando por el colorido y atestado barrio del centro de la ciudad, pasando enérgicos artistas, multitudes de curiosos e hileras interminables de puestos para comprar. Una multitud escandalosa, gritona y animada llenaba las calles del Barrio Chino y Yao podía sentir cómo se desarrollaba un dolor de cabeza. Él no se entusiasmaba por el Año Nuevo Chino desde mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora recordaba por qué. A él no le gustaban las multitudes. Hizo una mueca de irritación cuando un bullicioso grupo de hombres los empujaron para pasar y casi lo tumbaban.

"¡Miren por donde van, bastardos!" gritó Arthur. Uno de ellos le sacó el dedo del medio y Alfred tuvo que retener cansadamente a Arthur para que no los persiguiera. Era la tercera vez en toda la noche que Arthur había tratado de empezar una pelea. "_**Wankers**__!_" Arthur finalmente se rindió y volvió a seguir el paso de los demás, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo rápidamente.

Yao suspiró exasperado. Esto era demasiado molesto. "Chicos, en serio, ¿por qué me hicieron venir hasta acá? Simplemente pudimos tomar algunos tragos en mi apartamento."

"Últimamente no quieres salir a ninguna parte," gimoteó Francis. "Te estás aislando demasiado. Sin mencionar que te estás volviendo aburrido." Francis bebió un poco de una botella escondida dentro de una bolsa de papel y se la ofreció a Yao. Yao la tomó y bebió - quizás eso le quitaría el dolor de cabeza.

"Eso no es cierto," Yao tosió levemente. No bebía mucho; incluso sólo algunos sorbos del fuerte vino eran suficientes para quemarle la garganta. "Si acabamos de salir como la semana pasada, ¿recuerden? Esa gran fiesta en la casa de los Beilschmidt."

"Eso fue una fiesta de _Navidad_," dijo Arthur, tratando de alcanzar insistentemente la botella de vino. "Una fiesta de Navidad algo anticipada, si recuerdo bien."

Yao bebió unas cuantas veces más antes de darle la botella. "Bien, han sido unos cuantos, er, meses. ¿Y? Ustedes saben cuán ocupado estoy en el restaurante."

"Oh, los días en que nuestro Yao fue el alma de la fiesta," dijo Alfred, suspirando fuertemente y sacudiendo su cabeza melodramáticamente.

"¿Qué días fueron esos?" preguntó Arthur antes de tomar un gran sorbo de vino. "No recuerdo que Yao haya sido alguna vez el alma de la fiesta."

"Bueno, pero al menos antes podíamos sacarlo de su casa."

"Eh, chicos, no estoy muerto," dijo Yao. "Sólo he estado ocupado últimamente, aru." Inmediatamente maldijo en su cabeza, fastidiado porque sus amigos le sacaron un 'aru'. Un viejo hábito nervioso de él, a Yao sólo se le escapaba en los días que estaba muy enojado, irritado o nervioso.

"Oh, por favor," dijo Francis frívolamente. "Estás inventando excusas. Yo trabajo las mismas horas que tú en el restaurante."

"¿Ves?" dijo Alfred, sacudiendo una mano. "¡Y Francis no se ha convertido en un viejo aburrido y predecible!"

Yao frunció el ceño. "Odio cuando dices que soy un viejo. Y no soy tan predecible." Rápidamente trató de recordar el último cambio en su rutina. "Uh… La otra noche estuve despierto hasta las 2 am."

Alfred silbó y luego gritó, "2 am. ¡Cuidado, es un salvaje!". Seguidamente se agachó cuando Francis trató de golpearle otra vez en la cabeza.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Arthur con ojos entrecerrados en sospecha "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Estaba… acomodando mis zapatos." Los otros sólo miraron a Yao inexpresivos. "No podía dormir, y estaban todos desordenados, y…" Yao bajó la voz hasta un susurro. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero el sentimiento velozmente desapareció para dar paso a una ira de indignación. Bien, últimamente estaba siendo un poco asocial. ¡Eso no era razón para que le atacaran! "¿Y por qué demonios les molesta que me quede en mi casa y organice mi guardarropa?" gritó Yao. "¡Yo no tengo la obligación de salir con ustedes cada vez que quieran, ¿sabían?!"

Alfred y Arthur lucían un tanto entretenidos por el repentino ataque de Yao, pero Francis inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. "Oh, olvídalo, _mon cher._Estamos aquí para divertirnos, _no_? Ten, toma esta estatua de Buda." Francis se detuvo frente a un puesto, cogió una pequeña estatuilla y se la lanzó a Yao. Yao se sorprendió al poder atraparla. "Quizás te dé suerte." Francis le guiñó un ojo antes de pagarle al vendedor.

Yao parecía estar a punto de estallar cuando se detuvieron en la calle. Él sabía que debería estar acostumbrado a las burlas de sus amigos, pero eso aún era irritante - y ahora más porque Yao sabía que tenían algo de razón. Sí, él trabajaba por muchas horas. Sí, él era un perfeccionista cuando de su trabajo respectaba. Y sí, había elegido un negocio competitivo y luchaba por ser el mejor. Pero quizás eso era sólo una excusa. Quizás Yao realmente era lo que los demás decían - tedioso, aburrido y predecible.

"Corbatas de serpentinas rojas, pequeñas estatuas de Buda… estás sintiendo el espíritu del Año Nuevo chino después de todo." Alfred, sonrió ampliamente. Yao tuvo que contener las ganas de patear el pie de Alfred.

"¿Hay algún _**off-licence**_ por aquí?" dijo Arthur, meciendo la ahora vacía botella cuando Francis se les unió. "Me terminé tu vino."

Francis hizo una mueca de disgusto. "_Merde_, ¿quién te dio eso?"

Arthur se enderezó, a modo de confrontación. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Francis puso ambas manos en sus caderas y se encontró con la mirada de Arthur. "Quiero decir, _**ros-bif**_, que nunca es buena idea darte una botella llena, porque invariablemente estará vacía antes de que la regreses."

"_**Sod off, Frog**_. Igual, este orine francés sabe a vinagre." Arthur exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia Francis.

Alfred lucía confundido. "¿Qué demonios es un _off-licence_?"

Arthur hizo una mofa y lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo. "Oh, disculpa. Olvidé que sólo hablas Americano Idiota."

Alfred se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. "¿Esperas que entienda los nombres que ustedes los británicos le ponen a todo? ¿Por qué no pueden hablar normal?"

Yao dio unos pasos para alejarse de su grupo y bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño Buda en su mano. Años de práctica le habían permitido silenciar el sonido de sus amigos discutiendo y todo lo que escuchaba ahora era el ruido de la multitud. Giró la pequeña estatuilla marrón en su mano, contemplando la conversación anterior. Yao estaba totalmente cansado de que pensaran que era un Yao Wang viejo, aburrido y predecible. Era exasperante. Era insultante. Y no era quién él realmente era. Yao estrujó el pequeño Buda de la suerte y lentamente llegó a una decisión. Empezando desde ese mismo momento, él ya no iba a ser ese Yao Wang viejo. Después de todo, este era el Año Nuevo. Era tiempo de un nuevo comienzo. Era tiempo de que su suerte cambiara. Yao asintió decisivamente, puso la estatuilla en su bolsillo, y entonces inmediatamente saltó al escuchar una voz desconocida justo detrás de él.

"Hola."

Yao se volteó. Lo primero que le impresionó fue la altura del hombre. Su pecho y hombros eran masivos y Yao casi tenía que forzar su cuello para ver la sonriente e interesantemente atractiva cara del hombre. La siguiente cosa que le impresionó fueron los ojos del hombre - fríos, penetrantes y de un raro color violeta. La tercera cosa que impresionó a Yao fue que estaba congelado, mirando fijamente como un tonto a un extraño en la calle y estaba desgarbado como un idiota. Apresuradamente aclaró su garganta. "Um, hola."

"Eres muy hermoso. ¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?"

Yao pausó, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado. Pues, esto era inusual. La voz del hombre tenía un acento muy notorio, probablemente ruso. Estaba vestido inmaculadamente con una gabardina hasta las botas, que estaba ligeramente abierto para revelar un traje negro y una corbata pálida en su cuello. Su presencia era abrumadora. Yao abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir. El hombre sólo le sonreía, esos ojos violetas le atravesaban y Yao sintió cómo una temeraria parte de él le decía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta. "Muy bien." Yao se volvió hacia sus amigos para descubrir que todos miraban al extraño desconfiadamente. Sonrió con soberbia. "Volveré pronto, este ruso desconocido me invitó a beber algo."

Arthur, Alfred y Francis miraron a Yao con bocas abiertas y cejas alzadas. "No lo dices en serio," dijo Arthur.

Yao se encogió de hombros como si nada, disfrutando la sorpresa de sus amigos. ¿Y ahora quién era el aburrido? "Hey, aún es temprano." Sonrió. "Estoy siendo impredecible."

Alfred tomó a Yao abruptamente por el brazo y lo arrastró algunos metros del desconocido. "¿Estás loco?" susurró. "Aceptar tragos de rusos en gabardinas no es impredecible… bueno, sí lo es ¡pero también es una locura!"

Yao entrecerró los ojos, murmurando bajamente para no ser escuchado. "No seas ridículo, Alfred. Es sólo un trago."

"Cierto," resopló Arthur. "Francis lo hace todo el tiempo."

"Y si Yao no va, yo iré," dijo Francis, observando apreciativamente al ruso. "Es sexy."

"Es que _voy_ a ir," dijo Yao insistentemente, liberando su brazo y alejándose. Agitó levemente la mano. "¡Adiós, chicos!"

"¡Espera!" gritó Alfred.

Yao se detuvo por el tono frenético en la voz de Alfred. "¿Qué?"

Alfred parecía casi en pánico. "¿Tienes una lata de **macis**?"

Yao sólo alzó ambas cejas, rodó sus ojos, y regresó hacia el extraño que aún sonreía. El ruso esperó pacientemente durante todo la conversación susurrada. Yao alzó la mirada hacia él, con su corazón acelerado, y le sonrió en respuesta. "Y bien… ¿A dónde me llevarás?"

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

_Me di cuenta de que no debí borrar este fic sin antes haber dado una advertencia. Lo lamento si asusté a alguien – prometo no hacerlo de nuevo._

_Este fue el primer fanfic de varios capítulos que posteé, julio de 2010 en ese entonces. En algún momento, a pesar de que la historia tenía una trama detallada desde que subí el primer capítulo, perdí, por así decirlo, el hilo de lo que escribía. Solamente hubo dos actualizaciones para esta historia en un año. Básicamente, necesitaba hacer algo para así motivarle a terminarla. Así que le di a 'The Tiger and The Dragon' un revisión total. A pesar de que la trama no ha cambiado (significativamente), he escrito todo de nuevo y lo he expandido. Estaré actualizando en las semanas que vienen, con la intención de tenerlo completado dentro de unos meses._

_Ahora debo decir, no había recibido tantas críticas en mis otras historias como con esta. Y eso es genial – después de todo, me encanta saber la opinión de la gente. La mayoría de las críticas se refieren a que Yao es un personaje 'débil', de que es demasiado inocente o sumiso. Déjenme aclararlo rápidamente – ese es más o menos el punto. No es que yo crea que Yao es un personaje débil. Pero _hay una _inequidad de poder entre Yao e Ivan. No es mi intención la de ofender, pero así es como va la historia – no se supone que sea PC. Con eso dicho ¡espero que disfruten esta historia! ¡Ya no tendrán que esperar durante meses para las actualizaciones! ^_^_

* * *

Patth: ¿O sí? (?)

**ACLARATORIAS**

_**1. Wanker**_**: **un término altamente ofensivo para alguien que es considerado desagradable, auto-indulgente, pretencioso o arrogante.

**2. **_**Off-licence**_**: **tienda o bar donde se venden botellas o latas de bebidas alcohólicas para ser consumidas en otro lugar.

**3. **_**Ros-bif**_**: **término ofensivo de los franceses para referirse a los ingleses. Proviene del _roast beef_, comida estereotípica de los ingleses.

**4. **_**Sod off**_**: **un término ofensivo para decirle a alguien que se vaya.

**5. **_**Frog**_**: **término ofensivo de los ingleses para referirse a los franceses. Proviene de las ancas de rana, comida estereotípica de los franceses

**6. Macis: **especia de origen asiático, hecha con la cubierta carnosa de la nuez moscada, usada en forma de pedazos secos o como un polvo amarillento-naranja.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una caminata corta, una vuelta en una calle secundaria y una fría dosis de realidad, Yao comenzaba a preguntarse si había tomado una decisión tan fuera de sí gracias al vino. Ciertamente ya no se sentía tan confiado como antes. Alzó la mirada hacia el inmenso hombre a su lado, para encontrar que el hombre le devolvía la mirada. Yao rápidamente la desvió.

"¿Sabías que tienes un papel en el cuello?" Ese grueso acento ruso, a pesar de tener un tono alegre, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Yao.

"Oh." Yao sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían mientras alcanzaba y arrancaba la serpentina de su cuello. "Lo había olvidado. Mi amigo la puso allí."

El ruso se detuvo repentinamente en medio de la calle, ignorando la multitud que había a su alrededor, y extendió su mano hacia Yao. "Mi nombre es Ivan." Lo pronunció de la manera rusa.

"Oh," repitió Yao. Arrugó la serpentina y la botó antes de tomar la mano de Ivan. Era mucho más grande que la suya, y sorprendentemente suave. "Soy Yao."

La sonrisa de Ivan nunca desapareció. "¡Encantado de conocerte, Yao! Mi bar está detrás de ti."

"Oh." Yao deseaba poder patearse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso no podía decir otra cosa? Se volteó para encontrarse con un portal oscuro, prácticamente un hueco hecho en la pared. De no haber sabido que estaba allí, probablemente no lo habría notado. "Tu bar, dices."

"_Da_, mi bar." Ivan tomó a Yao por el brazo y lo guío con facilidad a través de la multitud. "¿Entramos?" Yao sintió que no tenía otra opción.

Yao siguió a Ivan a través de un oscuro y estrecho pasillo que llevaba hasta a una habitación pequeña e incluso más oscura. Ivan colgó su gabardina en un perchero dorado y luego tomó un banquillo en la barra, sonriéndole a Yao de una manera que le volvía nudos el estómago y le envíaba ondas de calor por las venas. Yao separó sus ojos de esa intensa mirada y se sentó precavidamente, ojeando la habitación. A pesar de su tamaño, el relativamente pequeño bar estaba espléndidamente decorado. Un círculo de sofás rojo oscuro en el centro; lámparas rojas y doradas drapeadas, tanto de pie como colgantes; imponentes bustos de águilas en cada esquina. Los altos banquillos de madera estaban intricadamente tallados y la larga repisa de licores en la pared estaba impresionantemente abastecida. Yao miraba de las decoraciones ornamentales hasta Ivan en su traje aparentemente costoso, y luego a sí mismo. No podía evitar sentirse mal vestido en sus vaqueros, zapatillas y camiseta de Transformers. Al menos su cabello largo estaba inmaculadamente recogido.

"¿Qué piensas de mi bar?" preguntó Ivan, tomando asiento cerca de Yao y descansando su brazo sobre la barra.

"Oh, es… bueno, es…" _Es oscuro y tenebroso y sólo tiene una salida y siento como si estuviera en una película de gángsters y por Dios, tú tienes cierto aire de gángster…_ "Es agradable."

Ivan parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de Yao. "Ah, no es mucho. Pero es conveniente."

_Conveniente. ¿Conveniente para qué?_ La mente de Yao inmediatamente huyó de él, creando imágenes de reuniones secretas y tratos hechos en callejones traseros. Comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de hombre dirigía un bar como este – de qué clase de hombre había aceptado una invitación a beber tan imprudentemente. Yao no hacía esta clase de cosas. Él no sabía _cómo _hacer esta clase de cosas. "Así que, ¿esto es lo que haces? ¿Eres dueño de un bar?"

"Bueno, sí. Pero es sólo una pequeña parte de mis operaciones."

"¿Tus… operaciones? Um… eso sería…" Yao se detuvo, notando en ese momento que una parte de su cerebro se había desconectado y ahora era incapaz de pensar en una cosa que decir. Estaba allí sentado, silente, con sus mejillas ardiendo mientras Ivan simplemente sonreía de manera educada, como esperando a que continuara. Justo cuando Yao estuvo al borde o de correr por su vida o desmayarse, una voz habló a su lado.

"¿Qué le traigo para tomar, señor?"

Yao estuvo a punto de abrazar al cantinero, aliviado por la interrupción. En vez, volteó hacia él y le sonrió amablemente. "¿Podrías darme una Coca-Cola, por favor?" Sintió que beber no era una buena idea.

El joven cantinero alzó una ceja. "No."

Yao mordió su labio inseguro. "Está bien. Um. ¿Pepsi?"

El cantinero sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a responder, "No." Ivan rió suavemente.

"Oh." Yao estudió las diversas botellas multicolores alineadas contra la pared, buscando la que fuera menos alcohólica. "Tomaré una copa de vino entonces. Por favor."

El cantinero miró a Yao por unos momentos, inexpresivo, antes de recordarle, "¿Blanco o tinto?"

Por Dios. Esto era demasiada presión. Yao se sentía demasiado llamativo. La mirada de Ivan quemándole mientras el cantinero lo observaba con diversión. No sabía cómo responder, y era una pregunta simple, y ahora había tardado mucho, y…

"El Rkatsiteli es excelente," dijo Ivan, observando a Yao con una mezcla de diversión y fascinación.

Yao asintió con alivio. "Está bien. Seguro." _Lo que sea que sea eso. _"Tomaré un Rak… Rakats… er, una copa de eso." Y bueno, quizás algunos tragos para tomar confianza no sonaban tan mal después de todo.

El cantinero asintió y se ocupó de preparar las bebidas. Era muy apuesto, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y grandes ojos tristes. Yao le agradeció mientras él colocaba una gran copa de vino en la barra. El castaño sólo asintió nuevamente antes de colocar una botella de vodka y un vaso frente a Ivan – parecía tenerle un poco de miedo al ruso, lo que no ayudaba a Yao con sus nervios.

"_Spasiba, _Toris." Ivan se sirvió un vaso de vodka y lo alzó hacia Yao. "_Za vas_," dijo, tomándose el trago e inmediatamente sirviéndose otro.

Yao no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, así que simplemente asintió como respuesta, esperando no ser maleducado. "¿Tu bar está siempre así de tranquilo?" preguntó después de tomar un largo sorbo de vino. Tenía un sabor extrañamente pesado, instantáneamente calentándole las entrañas.

"Mi bar es muy selectivo. Es, cómo se dice, de invitación solamente. Y esta noche tú eres el único invitado, Yao." Ivan sonrió con el vaso en sus labios.

"Ah. Fabuloso." Yao bebió la mitad del vino de un solo sorbo, sintiendo como este le iba directamente a la cabeza, mareándole. "El vino es bueno."

"Es de mi reserva privada. Es ruso. El mejor vino del mundo, el ruso."

Yao se preguntó qué pensaría Francis de eso. Luego se preguntó qué haría Francis en esta situación. Luego sintió que sus mejillas le quemaban otra vez, y rápidamente cambió el tema. "Entonces, eh, ¿qué es lo que _haces_? Digo, si esto es sólo una parte de tus operaciones."

"Soy un hombre de negocios." Ivan terminó otro vaso de vodka con facilidad, su mirada directa aún sin moverse de Yao.

"¿Uno legítimo?" Yao murmuró antes de poder detenerse.

Ivan parpadeó en confusión. "¿Disculpa?"

"Nada," dijo Yao rápidamente con una oleada de miedo recorriéndole su cuerpo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué preguntó eso. Continuó apresuradamente. "Eso es muy interesante. Yo soy chef."

"¿Un chef?" Las cejas de Ivan se alzaron y cayeron con rapidez. "Sí, luces como alguien que es bueno con las manos."

Yao nuevamente no supo qué decir, así que tomó otro sorbo de vino. No estaba acostumbrado a que atractivos extraños le dijeran que era hermoso y luego lo invitaran a tomar algo en un bar privado. No estaba muy seguro sobre cuál sería la etiqueta correcta para ese tipo de situación. Decidió dar lo mejor de sí e intentó sonreír con confianza – aunque no sabía si lo haría bien. "Así que… ¿por qué querías invitarme a tomar, Ivan?"

"Hmm. Cómo se dice." Ivan movió sus ojos rápidamente y alzó su barbilla. "Porque quiero acostarme contigo."

Yao se congeló, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su copa cerca de su boca. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que había escuchado a Ivan correctamente. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una ola de nervios, confusión y una sorpresa extrañamente emocionante. Culpó al vino por hacerle sentir así y forzó su mente a pensar con claridad: si eso era todo lo que Ivan quería, sería mejor irse ahora. Colocó su copa en la barra y se levantó, pero antes de poder tomar un paso, sintió que le tomaron la mano.

"Espera. No te vayas."

Yao observó a Ivan sospechosamente. El agarre con el que Ivan tomaba su mano era mucho más fuerte que cuando se habían saludado anteriormente. Esto tenía que ser una mala idea – pero ¿por qué esa mirada en los ojos de Ivan provocaba que la determinación de Yao se disipara?

Ivan inclinó su cabeza como disculpa. "Mi español… no es el mejor." Alzó la vista implorantemente, con su cabello rubio claro cayéndole sobre su frente. Le daba un aspecto tanto inocente como seductivo al mismo tiempo. "¿Hablas ruso?"

Yao sentía como su respiración se aceleraba pero luchó para mantener una expresión impasible. "¿Y tú hablas chino?"

Ivan sonrió alegremente. "_Ni Hao!"_

Yao alzó una ceja. "_Dasvedanya_." Volteó para irse, pero Ivan no le soltó su mano.

"Por favor. Lo que quería decir era que… quisiera poder conocerte mejor, _da?_"

_No des la vuelta, no des la vuelta, no des la vuelta_. Yao suspiró. Cómo si tuviera otra opción. Dio la vuelta y se sentó, para la aparente felicidad de Ivan. El ruso sonrió encantado mientras Yao alcanzaba su copa de vino y la terminaba con velocidad. ¿Por qué Yao sentía que ésta era la mejor o peor decisión que tomaría en toda su vida? "Te gustaría conocerme," repitió Yao, un poco incrédulo.

Ivan se sentó lentamente, aparentemente satisfecho de que Yao se quedara. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué?" Otra copa de vino apareció en la barra como si nada. Yao prácticamente se zambulló en ella.

"Te lo he dicho antes. Eres muy hermoso."

Yao se enrojeció y rió, rechazando la declaración. Esas tontas palabras jamás tendrían efecto en él. "La mayoría de los hombres no se acerca a extraños en la calle diciéndoles que son hermosos."

Ivan encogió uno de sus hombros inmensos. "Yo no soy la mayoría de los hombres."

Yao sintió que eso se quedaba corto. "No me digas," murmuró cerca de su copa de vino.

Incluso mientras Ivan se inclinaba casualmente contra la barra y hacía girar su vaso de vodka entre sus dedos, de alguna manera mantenía un aire de poder detrás de su omnipresente sonrisa. Yao realmente se preguntaba en qué se estaba metiendo. "¿Hablas chino, Yao?"

"Mandarín, sí."

"¿Naciste allí?"

Yao asintió. "En Beijing. Mi padre es chino. Mi madre es de Japón, que es donde mi hermano nació." A Yao no le gustaba hablar de sus padres. No eran una parte importante de su vida. "Mi familia viajaba mucho. Pero nos mudamos a Estados Unidos hace años. Luego mis padres se separaron, Mamá regresó a Japón, Papá volvió a su casa en China y ahora somos sólo Kiku y yo."

"¿Él es tu hermano?" Ivan parecía interesado mientras preguntaba. Yao sólo se avergonzaba de haber hablado tanto.

"Sí." Tomó otro sorbo de vino. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre él; no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se interesara en su vida. Pero Ivan le observaba fijamente, sus ojos violeta nunca se apartaban mientras escuchaba cada palabra. Yao intentó cambiar la conversación. "Y tú hablas ruso, imagino."

Ivan dejo escapar una corta respiración como risa. "Mucho mejor de lo que hablo español."

"Hablas español muy bien," dijo Yao con educación.

Ivan colocó una mano en su pecho e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, con una sonrisa de gratificación en sus labios. "Gracias, Yao. Este es un gran cumplido."

Yao sintió como sus labios se transformaron en una pequeña sonrisa, como su corazón daba saltitos. Había pasado de sentirse levemente insultado a extrañamente halagado a completamente encantado en cinco minutos.

El calmar a Yao no le tomó mucho tiempo a Ivan. Aunque el vino también pudo tener algo que ver. Yao recordó que había leído en alguna parte que en Rusia era de buenos modales el beber al mismo compás de tu anfitrión. Rápidamente notó que eso sería imposible, pero a pesar de ello haría su mejor esfuerzo. Ivan tenía una actitud indudablemente encantadora, incluso cuando se mantenía imponente. Yao se encontraba fascinado por ese atractivo acento. Pero Ivan evitaba hablar sobre su trabajo constantemente, hasta que Yao se sintió intensamente curioso sobre lo que el hombre realmente hacía. El hecho de que fuera dueño de un bar privado en medio de la ciudad era lo suficientemente interesante. Yao escuchaba cuidadosamente a cada palabra que Ivan decía, pero no había nada que diera siquiera una sola pista sobre su negocio. Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, Yao no pudo quitar sus ojos de los de Ivan. Su rostro sonriente lo hacía ver inocente de alguna manera, más sus ojos hacían que a Yao le dieran escalofríos. Había algo peligroso en ellos.

"Toda esa celebración afuera. ¿Es por el Año Nuevo Chino?" preguntó Ivan, quien ya llevaba su botella de vodka casi por la mitad. Yao estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Ivan lo bebía, como si fuera agua. No lucía ni ligeramente ebrio.

"Sí. El Año del Tigre, de hecho." Yao intentaba sonar tranquilo y distante pero temía no poder lograrlo. Era difícil parecer distante en frente de Ivan.

Ivan mostró una amplia sonrisa. "¿Eres un Tigre, Yao?"

Yao sintió que su corazón saltó nuevamente. "Um, no. En realidad soy un Dragón." Continuó tomando su vino a un ritmo calmado. Se estaba acostumbrando al sabor y estaba seguro de que si bebía lo suficiente, se sentiría con más confianza en algún momento. "¿Cuál es tu signo?" Casi hizo una mueca de dolor. _Bien hecho, Yao…_

"¿Un Dragón?" Ivan sonrió mientras sus ojos veían a través de Yao. "Luces como un dragón, Yao. Fogoso y atrayente." Si cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho eso, habría rodado los ojos y hecho una mueca. Cuando este encantador y, sin embargo, dominante ruso lo dijo, Yao apenas podía respirar. "Yo no conozco mi - ¿signo, lo llamas? Jamás había pensado en eso."

"Oh bueno, más temprano me dieron uno de estos folletos. Alguien los estaba repartiendo en la calle…" Yao llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó el panfleto de papel barato que había recibido anteriormente. Al colocarlo en la barra, notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Trató de calmarlas. "Ahora, veamos… ¿en qué año naciste? Lo buscas aquí y te dirá cuál es tu signo."

Ivan llevó el folleto hacia él y lo estudió con interés. "¡Ah!" finalmente gritó. "¡Es mi año!"

"¿Eres un Tigre?"

"_Da."_

Yao bajó la vista hacia el folleto. Las palabras en la página parecían arremolinarse, pero al estudiarlo ligeramente supo que Ivan debía tener veinticuatro, treinta y seis o cuarenta y ocho años. Yao llevó su mirada hasta Ivan, a su traje de negocios negro y a su bufanda clara, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre esos penetrantes ojos violeta. Era casi imposible adivinar cuál era la correcta. De igual manera, sería rudo preguntar.

"Tigres y Dragones… tu folleto dice que seríamos 'una buena pareja'." Ivan anunció las dos últimas palabras cuidadosamente. "¿Crees que el folleto está correcto?" Alzó su mirada y la mantuvo fijada en Yao, con esos ojos inquietantes.

"Ah… bueno… los Tigres pueden ser un poco agresivos," murmuró Yao. "E intimidantes," añadió silenciosamente, con la copa en sus labios.

"Yo pienso que le crees al folleto, ¿sí? Eres de los que llaman 'supersticiosos'."

Yao se encogió de hombros. Siempre había creído en la astrología, a pesar de haber lidiado con las burlas de sus amigos durante años. "Ha funcionado durante miles de años, ¿no?"

Ivan asintió, pensativo. "Yo lo entiendo. En Rusia somos muy supersticiosos. Pero son tonterías, la mayoría. Mis hermanas, ellas creen en esta clase de cosas…" Ivan se detuvo, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se desenfocaron. Yao esperó tenso hasta que finalmente Ivan sacudió su cabeza y se bebió el resto de su vaso de vodka. Regresó la mirada hacia el folleto. "Aquí dice que el Dragón es un… 'Espíritu Libre.' ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Pues, significa que somos, um, independientes. Tomamos riesgos. Vivimos la vida al máximo." Yao pausó. Eso no sonaba como él, realmente. "Bueno, se supone que seamos así. Y somos honestos, orgullosos, enérgicos y nos gusta estar solos. Oh, y somos suertudos."

"¿Y el Tigre?"

"El Tigre… Son fuertes, poderosos, valientes y dominantes." Tan rápido como lo dijo, Yao se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. De todos los rasgos del Tigre, ¿por qué se había enfocado justamente en esos? Para empeorarlo todo, Toris había pasado por la barra en ese justo momento. Yao se encogió un poco y mantuvo los ojos en su copa.

"Toris, ¿creerías que este 'Tigre' se parece a mí?" Ivan sacudió el folleto sobre la barra. Toris se detuvo, lo tomó con cuidado, y rápidamente lo leyó.

"¿Sabe, señor…? Creo que es exactamente como usted." Toris alzó la vista y observó ferozmente a Yao. "Exactamente." Yao sintió que le faltaba aliento debido a la fría mirada de Toris.

"¡Entonces el folleto está correcto! ¿Cuál es tu pequeño animal, Toris?" preguntó Ivan alegremente.

Toris dejó el folleto sobre la barra. "Discúlpeme, señor. Yo no creo en estas tonterías." Lanzó una última mirada a Yao antes de marcharse. Yao lo vio alejarse, confundido. ¿Por qué tenía la fuerte sensación de que no le agradaba a Toris? Eso era totalmente ridículo… ¡si acaban de conocerse!

Yao intentó olvidarse de eso. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo los efectos del vino, pero confianza no era uno de ellos. De hecho, se sentía mareado y un poco abrumado. Una parte de su mente le decía que no debía estar en un lugar como ese, con un hombre como Ivan, después de haber bebido tanto como lo había hecho. Otra parte le recordaba que estaba siendo impredecible y temerario. Y aún otra parte de la mente de Yao, y esta parte estaba siendo demasiado insistente, le gritaba que este era el hombre más sensual e intrigante que jamás había conocido. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que él parecía estar realmente interesado en Yao. Yao se sentía atrapado, sabiendo que probablemente debía irse pero aún así sintiéndose intensamente obligado de quedarse. Ivan era como un imán.

Ivan dobló el folleto y le sonrió a Yao. "Bueno, creo que folleto dice la verdad. Porque yo soy como Tigre y tú eres como Dragón, Yao."

Yao rió despectivamente. "No, según mis amigos."

Ivan entrecerró los ojos, curioso. "¿Los amigos con los que celebrabas esta noche?"

"Sí. Bueno, ellos estaban celebrando. Yo en realidad no quería salir."

Ivan inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente. "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno… porque he estado ocupado últimamente. Trabajando." Yao miró su copa medio llena. _Al diablo_. La tomó y bebió todo lo que quedaba antes de continuar. "Estoy en el último año de mi aprendizaje de chef y realmente quiero tener mi propio restaurante. Pero eso es imposible por ahora, ya que vivo en un diminuto apartamento tipo estudio y mis posesiones más valiosas son mis colecciones en DVD de caricaturas de los ochenta. Así que trabajo duro, pero porque debo hacerlo. Es difícil llegar hasta lo más alto en este negocio si quieres ser el mejor, lo que yo quiero. Y nadie entiende eso." Yao golpeó su copa contra la barra quizá demasiado fuerte. Antes de notarlo, estaba lleno de nuevo. Demonios, ese cantinero era rápido. Yao tomó la copa y bebió. "Y bueno, la gente piensa que soy aburrido. Dicen que soy predecible."

Ivan enarcó una ceja. Parecía bastante entretenido mientras escuchaba el arrebato de Yao. "¿Predecible?"

"Sí. Ya sabes, predecible, que hago siempre lo mismo. Que no soy interesante, que no soy divertido."

Ivan frunció el cejo, a modo de desaprobación. "Parece que ellos no son buenos amigos, Yao."

Yao agitó una mano mientras tomaba otro sorbo. "Oh no, ellos son… de verdad, tienen buenas intenciones, sólo que… bueno… es que molesta, así que cuando me invitaste a tomar pensé 'Joder, seré impredecible.'" Yao se preguntó si debió haberse guardado eso. "No es que, digo, no es que no haya querido venir contigo, es sólo que, quizás no debí haber… tomado tanto…" Yao miró su copa. "Este vino está realmente bueno, ¿sabías?"

Ivan sonrió un poco. "Puedo ver que te gusta."

Yao asintió y bebió nuevamente. "Yo no soy un conocedor de vinos… ese es Francis, él es francés, y es bastante bueno con eso."

"¿Él es uno de los amigos que no te entiende?"

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, muy rápido. "Sí. Pero él no tiene que preocuparse, es el chef de pastelería en el restaurante así que ya tiene su carrera establecida – pareciera que él ni siquiera necesitara dormir, vive de pan, vino y aventuras de una noche. Arthur está en la universidad, estudia literatura o algo así, que en realidad significa que se emborracha todas las noches y duerme hasta el mediodía. Y Alfred, tiene un trabajo estable como bombero y todos lo aman por ello. Así que ninguno de ellos entiende lo que se siente el estar completamente inseguro de tu futuro y tener que trabajar muy duro para probarte a ti mismo mientras te preguntas si acaso alguien te nota y odio totalmente cuando dicen que soy aburrido y sé que son mis amigos pero a veces me pregunto si realmente les importo y…" _y detente ya, carajo, que estás balbuceando… _"…aru."

Ivan inclinó su cabeza. "¿Aru? ¿Qué es aru?"

_Maldición. _"Um, er, es algo que digo cuando estoy nervioso. No puedo evitarlo. Es como un tic nervioso. Aru." Yao miró el suelo y cerró los ojos brevemente. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un idiota en momentos como este?

"¿Por qué estás nervioso, pequeño Dragón?"

Yao se congeló. No sabía que decir. _¡Maldición!_ Un Dragón bastante confiado ¿eh? Era obvio el por qué siempre le iba mal en las citas. ¿Acaso esto era una cita? Yao volvió a beber, acabando con el vino en su copa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había tomado.

Afortunadamente, el silencio se interrumpió cuando una de las puertas traseras se abrió de golpe y un chico adolescente entró corriendo a la habitación. "Señor Braginski, señor, me temo que…" El chico no continuó al ver a Yao. Yao desvió la mirada presurosamente. Toris apareció nuevamente detrás de la barra, sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente a espaldas de Ivan.

"Raivis, ¿por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy, obviamente, en un reunión muy importante?" Ivan sonreía mientras lo decía, pero sus ojos mantenían una intensidad aterradora. Su voz y comportamiento cambiaron completamente.

Raivis de hecho parecía estar temblando. Parecía casi tan asustado como Yao podría estarlo si no hubiese bebido tanto. ¿Era eso una nueva copa delante de él? Yao la tomó velozmente y bebió.

"Lo siento señor Braginski, señor, pero no lo habría molestado si esto no fuese importante… es sólo que…" Raivis miró a Yao, luego a Ivan, y de nuevo a Yao. Lucía como un pequeño animal aturdido.

"_Da?_"

Toris se inclinó sobre la barra y habló quedamente. "Señor, quizás es un asunto delicado que Raivis preferiría discutir en privado."

Antes de que Ivan pudiera responder, otro hombre joven entró apresuradamente por la puerta. Usaba un traje de negocios y cargaba una computadora portátil debajo de su brazo. Sólo pausó por un momento al notar a Yao antes de otorgarle toda su atención a Ivan. "Señor, esta situación es más seria de lo que creíamos. Han accedido a una sección completa de mi disco duro. No estoy totalmente seguro de qué es lo que están buscando, pero habían…" Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Yao antes de continuar. "Archivos personales de clientes dentro del área hackeada. Archivos _incriminatorios_. Esto fue un ataque malicioso contra nuestras operaciones."

Raivis habló trémulamente. "Ha sido… ha sido la tercera vez esta semana, señor…"

"Exactamente, señor. La _tercera_. Y creo que puedo adivinar quién…"

"Suficiente, Eduard," siseó Toris nerviosamente.

"Hmm." Ivan tamborileó sus dedos con impaciencia en la barra. Yao casi podía sentir el enojo suprimido del ruso. "Eduard, se supone que eres el mejor ingeniero informático de este país. Por ello te estoy pagando. Si no eres capaz de solucionar este problema, estaré buscando a otra persona que sí lo sea. Así que ve y resuélvelo."

Eduard parecía incrédulo. "Pero señor, esto es…"

"¡SÓLO VE, EDUARD!" gritó Toris. Yao saltó un poco al oírlo, y la habitación quedó silente. Toris bajó la cabeza y de inmediato comenzó a limpiar la encimera de la barra, con la cara roja.

"Creo que Toris tiene razón," dijo Ivan. Se dio vuelta en su silla y enderezó sus hombros. "Después de todo, estoy seguro que no querrían que yo…" Ivan lentamente inclinó su cabeza. "…me enojara."

Yao sintió que la atmósfera de la habitación cambió inmediatamente. Toris se congeló mientras limpiaba; Raivis chilló; Eduard ahogó cualquier protesta que estaba a punto de decir y asintió con la cabeza en su lugar. Agarró a Raivis por el brazo y lo guió rápidamente por la puerta trasera. En ese momento, Yao se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, y lo soltó lentamente.

Ahora bien, _esto_ era extraño. Yao probablemente debería estar corriendo y gritando mientras salía de allí. Todos sus sentidos le dijeron que se fuera. Pero por alguna extraña razón, él se quedó. _Eso es porque estás borracho_, una parte de su cerebro contestó. Bueno, tal vez. Pero tal vez fue también porque, a pesar de que Ivan lo hacía sentir nervioso e inseguro y, basándose en las reacciones de sus empleados, un poco asustado… también lo hizo sentir curioso, entusiasmado, y, tuvo que admitir, intensamente excitado. Yao gimió para sus adentros. Esto va más allá de lo imprevisible. Esto es una estupidez.

"Pido disculpas por esta imperdonable intromisión." Ivan se volvió hacia Yao, sonriendo encantadoramente como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese ocurrido. "Por favor, ¿puedo ofrecerte otra copa?"

Yao se rió con voz temblorosa y empujó su vino a otro lado. "De hecho, creo que esa es la última cosa que..." Yao calló, mirando con el estómago encogido que había tumbado la copa y la había enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo. El resto del vino cayó sobre su mano, y todo su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza.

Ivan se rió en voz baja. "Por suerte no quedaba mucho, _da_? Sin embargo..." Ivan tomó suavemente una de las manos de Yao. "Este es un vino muy bueno."

Los ojos de Yao se abrieron como platos, y apenas podía respirar cuando Ivan cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Yao se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido embarazoso cuando sintió la lengua de Ivan trazar ligeramente sus dedos, lamiendo el vino derramado. El tacto aterciopelado de la boca de Ivan envió choques y hormigueos a cada parte del cuerpo de Yao. Se sentía emocionante. Se sentía inquietante. Yao sentía que su corazón latía más rápido y que su visión se oscurecía. Ivan alzó la vista lentamente, intensamente, esos penetrantes ojos violeta ardiendo en los de Yao. De repente, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado rápido.

"Creo… creo que…" _Creo que he hecho el ridículo. Creo que bebí demasiado, demasiado rápido. Creo que ya fue suficiente con lo de ser impredecible. _Yao intentó luchar contra las olas de oscuridad que nublaban su cabeza, pero la habitación seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. "Creo que voy a…" La última cosa que Yao sintió fueron unos brazos fuertes rodeándolo.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

¡Feliz año 2013! Sí, lo sé… algo tarde –sonríe avergonzada- No he cumplido con mi resolución de año nuevo, que es actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Lo admito, ha sido pereza de mi parte… ¡Pero ya no más! –alza una mano- De hoy en adelante esperen, al menos, una actualización por semana. –asiente varias veces- (?)

Con respecto a la encuesta: como podrán ver, ya está cerrada y el fic ganador fue 'We'll Meet Again' –lanza confeti- ¡Gracias a los que votaron! ¡Cumpliré con mi palabra!

_Adieu_~


End file.
